01 February 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-02-01 ; Comments *Peel briefly plays a track from Kylie Minogue at the beginning of the show, before it segues into S.O.B.'s Luck Or Die song. *Peel mentions being tempted to join the Communist Party as a contrary way to the Avengers lyrics of we are not communists in the We Are The One song, but decides not to. Sessions *Fall #14, recorded 17th December 1989, repeat, first broadcast 01 January 1990.. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''JP - "If Phillip Schofield is going to play the Sundays, I suppose I got to play this"'' *Kylie Minogue: Hand On Your Heart (Peel plays it briefly) #''' *S.O.B.: Luck Or Die (7" - Thrash Night) Rise Above '''# *''JP - "Well I'm sorry about that, it looks like Kylie has been elbowed out the way by Japanese funsters, S.O.B."'' *Avengers: We Are The One (7") Dangerhouse *Sanchez & Flourgon Working My Way Back To You Girl (7" single) Mixing Lab or (v/a album - DJ Showcase) Mixing Lab MLLP 006 *''File 1 'cuts in 3:09 from end of next track ''which is complete on '''File 2.'' *Aphrodisiac: Song For The Siren (Song Of The Siren) Nu Groove NG-036 @''' *''JP - "Whatever became of these people?"'' *My Bloody Valentine: (You're) Safe In Your Sleep (From This Girl) (album - Ecstasy) Lazy LAZY 08 *Mantronix: Tonight Is Right (album - This Should Move Ya) Capitol EST 2117 '''@ *Fall: Chicago Now! (session) *''John has taken a call on the Mayo Phone saying that he should play more Kylie Minogue, as it makes a change from the usual left wing garbage he has been playing. He points out that the tracks so far have been neutral or could at a stretch be construed as right wing... '' *Zulu Warriors: Chalwa Dub (album - Warrior Dub) WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings MOWLP 004 *Pale Saints: Way The World Is (album - The Comforts Of Madness) 4AD CAD 0002 *P.T. Posse: P.T. Posse (v/a 7" sampler - Der Gute Ruf Des Westens) Extraplatte EXS 11 *''John admits that the caller complaining about the left wing bias was Nicky Campbell winding him up.'' *Cateran: Virgil's Way (12" - Die Tomorrow) What Goes On WHAT GOES 17T *Me♀ss: 傍観 (Onlooker) (v/a album - Get Back The Discharged Arrow) Selfish BEL-12038 *Dindo Yongo: Ndoki Ya Mokili (12" - Dindo Yongo Chante Esake Piscos) Rythmes Et Musique REM 820 *Fall: Hilary (session) *Tommy McLain: Try To Find Another Man (album - Sweet Dreams) Ace CH 285 *''tape flip during above'' *Centerfield Assignment: Mi Casa (12" single) XL Recordings XLT 10 @''' *Jane From Occupied Europe: Ocean Run Dry (7") 7% JANE 001 *''John has annoyed Walters by implying the outcome of a football match he wanted to watch''. *A Tribe Called Quest: I Left My Wallet In El Segundo (Feature Length) (12") Jive 1300-1-JD *Inspiral Carpets: Gimme Shelter (v/a album - Stoned Again - A Tribute To The Stones) Imaginary ILL CD 600 *Fall: Black Monk Theme (session) *Wailing Souls: Stormy Night (album - Stormy Night) Rohit International RRTG 7767 '''@ *''File 1 end of show'' *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 1990-02-01 Peel Show R073 *2) 1990-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show LE061 *3) 020A-B5461XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 *4) john-peel-18a-1989 ;Length *1) 01:15:59 *2) 01:28:36 (35:09-51:48) (to 38:18 unique) *3) 01:27:43 *4) 00:46:11 (00:41:43 -00:43:01) ;Other *1) Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *2) Created from LE061 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *3) Recordings at the British Library *4) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 18 1990 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5461/2) *4) Mixcloud Category:1990 Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes